


Confess to me

by Johnlock55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen have a fake relationship to hide their true affections from the world but they've had enough and decide to confess their love to the people that they truly love. Merlin/Arthur and implied Gwen/Morgana. Non explicit. Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confess to me

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur and Gwen have a fake relationship to hide their true affections from the world but they've had enough and decide to confess their love to the people that they truly love. Merlin/Arthur and implied Gwen/Morgana. Non explicit. Don't like don't read.

In a time of magic and a place of legend the destiny of great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name? Merlin.

"Dollophead." Merlin muttered to himself as another of Arthurs boots was thrown at him.

Ducking behind the door he was just about to go out Merlin said, "I still don't see why you don't marry her Arthur. Stop making up excuses and just ask her. You're the king. It shouldn't matter who you marry. Even if they are a servant." 

Arthur snorted and threw a pillow that Merlin caught. 

"I can't marry her. Surely you see it's just a facade for us both?" Arthur mumbled, looking at Merlin. "We actually talked about this today. We agreed we'd tell who we really love." 

Arthur seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before saying, "Merlin. Leave that there and come over here."

"O-Okay sire." Merlin mumbled unsure as to what was going on. 

Putting the washing down next to the door Merlin walked over to the King’s bed with a confused look on his face.

"Yes my Lord?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Drop the formalities Merlin." Arthur said, exasperated, "And sit down." 

Merlin sat down on the floor in front of his master, who looked at him in fond amusement and snorted.

"I meant on the bed Merlin." Arthur mumbled tugging Merlin up by the arm to sit next to him. 

"Oh..." Merlin mumbled, embarrassed, before continuing, "So why did you tell me to stop work and sit on your bed?" Merlin asked with a smile, while he looked at Arthur. 

Arthur smile at Merlin's 'let's get down to business' attitude and started what he'd been meaning to say for a while. 

"So... As I just said Gwen and I have been faking being in love, and it worked, the real people we love are even more frowned upon then a servant and a prince." Arthur said looking really upset. Merlin just wanted to hug him.

"Who are they that they could be looked down upon?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Gwen loves Morgana." Arthur mumbled. "And I love-"  
\----  
"Arthur loves Merlin." Gwen mumbled to Morgana who snorted. "And... I love-"  
\----  
"You." Both Arthur and Gwen mumbled quietly while looking down before lifting their eyes.  
\----  
Looking into sapphire blue eyes, Arthur looked at Merlin warily. Waiting for his reaction. 

"M-Me? You love me?!" Merlin asked standing up and twirling in a circle while he tried to get his head around what he'd just been told. "Really me?" Merlin wanted to be happy he just wouldn't let himself until he was sure this wasn't some trick.

"Yes you. I love you Merlin. Ever since the first time we met. Just couldn't put my finger on it then." Arthur said pulling the younger, skinnier, and smaller boy into an embrace. 

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin mumbled, finally allowing himself to feel happy. "Maybe not when we first met. You were a prat... My lord. But after getting to know you. I fell in love with you like you fall asleep, slowly, then all at once." Merlin smiled at Arthur happily before mumbling, "Now, as much as I'd love to stay I have your clothes to wash and Gieas needs herbs. I'll see you later my lord." Merlin gently got himself out of Arthur's embrace before kissing the prince's cheek and leaving with the washing, leaving Arthur in shock that Merlin loved him to.

~The End~


End file.
